Dealing
by Dicklips Jackie
Summary: What happens when Bobby loses his everything?


**Dealing**

_"Jack, hold on!" Bobby yelled as he stuck his gun out the window and fired at the man who had shot his brother_

_"Bobby!" Jack yelled, falling down in the snow and hugging the telephone pole_

_"I'm comin' Jack. Just hold on!" Bobby hollered over the gun fire_

_"Bobby!" Jack called again, tears evident in his voice. Bobby didn't respond, he simply continued to fire on the bastards who had dared to shoot his baby brother. After what seemed like hours to Bobby the gunfire finally stopped and everything was deafeningly silent. The only sound that Bobby could hear, as he pummelled the man beneath him, was the airy choking cries that were coming from Jack. The world blurred for a moment as Bobby felt Angel's strong hands pull him away from the unconscious man he had been beating on, and the next thing he knew Bobby was kneeling beside a blood soaked Jack._

_"Come on Jack, you gotta breath. Don't you die on me you little Fairy." Bobby said, tears streaming down his face. Jack sputtered blood and gave Bobby a smile before going limp in his arm__s._

Bobby awoke to find himself in tears and shaking violently. He sat up and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. When he felt that he was in control of himself once again Bobby got out of bed and made the short trip to Jack's room. Everything was exactly the same as it was before that horrible winter day, only Jack wasn't in there. Bobby frowned at the empty bed of his baby brother. Bobby, still frowning, turned and walked back into the hallway and checked the bathroom, but found no signs of Jack having been in there. So he continued his way down the stairs and his frown deepened when he didn't see Jack, his little Jackie, curled up on the couch staring at a muted T.V. He eventually made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find Jack sitting at the table, or standing in front of the sink staring out the window. A scene Bobby had witnessed on multiple occasions. But Jack was nowhere to be found. Finally it dawned on Bobby that Jack must have gone outside for a smoke; he had always thought it was crazy how Jack would actually go outside on these cold Detroit nights.

When Bobby reached for the door handle he noticed that it was still locked, nothing too unusual. Jack had probably just gone out the back door. So Bobby stepped outside and his eyes were immediately drawn to the patch of snow where Jack had lay on that hellish day. Bobby broke his daze and made his way around the house in search of Jack. He even checked the over-hang to see if Jack had crawled out there like they used to when it was nice and Jack wanted to watch the sunset. Bobby had walked around the entire house and was back where he had started when he finally noticed Jack standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from where he had been shot. Bobby smiled and made his way towards the pale and too skinny figure of his brother, but when he reached out for him his smile faded and Bobby was surprised by the greeting of cold air as his hand ghosted through Jack's arm. Jack smiled sadly and took a small step towards Bobby.

"I love you, Bobby." Jack whispered for only Bobby's ears and he turned and walked down the street, leaving Bobby alone with his mouth open and his chin quivering slightly.

"Jack wait! Don't leave me! Please Jack!" Bobby yelled after Jack just before his image faded into the foggy air. And Bobby dropped to his knees, in front of the dreaded patch of snow where he had lost his little brother and his only reason to live.

As Bobby felt his body being racked by harsh tearless sobs he also felt warm hands on his shoulders. He immediately thought it was Jack, but when he looked up he saw only Angel. Bobby once again let himself go and he sobbed heart wrenchingly as he was led into the house by Angel.

"He left me; he left me here alone, again." Bobby whispered hoarsely as Angel hugged him and sat them down on the couch

"I know Bobby. He left us all." Angel whispered, feeling unshed tears sting his eyes. Bobby didn't say anything more he simply let the tears fall and stain Angel's shirt as he held him.

When Bobby had ceased crying Angel led him back upstairs to his room and tucked him into bed, just like Bobby used to do with Jack when he was frightened. He sat with Bobby until he fell asleep. Angel then left Bobby to go back to his own bed, only to have to go through all this again tomorrow.


End file.
